Heartbeats, Blood and coffee
by x-Midnight-Writer-x
Summary: Lara Rauchland is a normal teenager, but when a monster kills all of her family, her world is turned upside down. Then she meets the charming John and the sexy Alex who - just so happen - to be vampires, everything spirals out of control.
1. Dead, or not?

**T**he rain was pouring down. It fell from the sky and soaked everything and everyone. London was wet, really wet. Rain fell from the trees, the people, the buildings and the swings, the playpens, the benches and the umbrellas. Crowds trudged along, bustling and depressed. Except her. She walked along slowly, savouring each droplet of water as it fell onto her ivory skin. She watched the water glisten as it cascaded from the sky. She missed the rain; she craved for it, it was like returning home.

Her jeans were soaked half way up her leg. The furred fringe of her hood was now sodden. Her socks so wet she felt as though they could never dry. However, she didn't care. The colour of her hair was indistinguishable beneath the thick layer of rain. Her smooth young face was upturned to the damp heavens. She stepped daintily through the deepest puddles, padded softly along the fast flowing rivers and tip toed beside the soaked fields.

She grounded to a silent halt as a tall young man stepped out in front of her and blocked her path. Her deep eyes wondered over his facial features, taking in his strong jaw line, slight stubble, light cheekbones and flushed brow. His blue-grey eyes, masculine nose, slightly pointed ears and wavy dark hair. However, his scent stood out to her most. His scent soothed her yet overwhelmed her, made her feel comfortable yet made her nervous, it made her alert and careful. She smiled timidly as she realised who he was. Or rather what he was. He turned towards her – startled at her unknown presence and smiled  
"Sorry!" He exclaimed and turned again to leave. She watched his expression carefully. She saw him momentarily hesitate. She saw him take in her scent. She could see the furrow of his brow as he registered who she was. His body slowly turned towards her. His eyes slightly widened with surprise. She raised one of her her eyebrows teasingly. He gently leaned towards her, listening intently.  
Then he heard something. Something that _wasn't_ supposed to be there. However, it was. The tall dark stranger stood before her and frowned. She reached out, placed her hand in the centre of his broad chest and pushed him to the edge of the crowd. When they were out of earshot from passing strangers, he looked deep into her eyes and asked,  
"What are you?" She smiled, her light pink lips slightly parted to reveal pearl white teeth beneath.  
"My name is Lara, Lara Rauchlend. I need to talk with you" she said  
"John! John where are you, I leave you alone for three seconds and you disappear! I mean come on . . . "A refined and handsome man broke from the crowd. His hair was dripping from the rain, his black suit soaking but his eyes wide and alert. He walked slowly and gracefully over to them. He stared at Lara and Lara stared back. She could feel his presence as his eyes bored into her. The stranger was lost in her eyes. They were like great pools of greens and blues. He became dimly aware of the rain slowing around him.  
"Alex – this is Lara Rauchlend, Lara this is Alex Matthews and I am John Murray" His soft voice broke the silence.  
"I want to talk with you both" she whispered, "I know what you are"  
"Tut tut John, what have I told you about talking with them about us, you've known her for like three seconds man. I suppose we can just dazzle her. This is the last time " He was stopped midsentence by John  
"Alex, shut up and smell her," he said. Alex frowned and looked at his friend. John _**was**_ usually right. He raised his finely groomed eyebrows just enough to look amused yet bewildered. However, he done as he was asked. Alex leaned towards her, swallowed her scent greedily, and took an involuntary step backwards into a shallow puddle  
"Sorry, it's just at first you didn't seem to be …" He was once again stopped mid sentence "What now?" He demanded,  
"Alex, shut up and listen" John said, barely audible. Alex sighed and rolled his eyes at his friend. None the less, he listened closely to Lara. His eyes widened with shock and John frowned. Slowly Alex straightened up and calmly walked over to John  
"How the hell is that possible?" he hissed. John said nothing but shook his head slowly and stared transfixed at the … girl? In front of him.

She let out a deep breath inwardly. They were watching her _**so **_carefully. Inwardly she was screaming,  
"What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy?" Outwardly, she was silent. The first man, John, wouldn't stop staring at her. Lara bit her lip. She didn't want to make eye contact with him. He knew her secret. He knew what she was, or what she wasn't. Sort of. Her defensive barrier had been broken. She felt as though she was taped to a microscope whilst John and, Alex examined her. However, she felt, no, she knew that they were different. First of all, they hadn't tried to kill her – yet – which is a bonus.  
Whilst she was deep in thought a stranger, collided with Lara and sent her sprawling. She landed on the cold wet ground, cried out in pain, and then, darkness  
Lara groaned and opened her eyes, she slowly reached up and tenderly felt a sore bruise forming.  
"Owww!" She exclaimed. She blinked and looked around her. She was sat on a green park bench; she noticed the rain had started to pour down again. There was a dull drone in the background, which, she realised, was the crowd of people walking by. Lara looked to her right. There was a man sitting beside her watching her intently. Droplets of rain danced over his face. Who was he? His eyes were blue-grey, like nothing she had ever seen before. However, Lara hesitated, she had seen them before, he was …  
"John!?!" she exclaimed in a hoarse whisper "What happened?" She became aware of a throbbing in her head. He grinned broadly  
"You remember me! You fell and knocked your head on the corner of the bench and knocked yourself out"  
"Where's umm," she frowned "Umm Alex?" John discreetly winced  
"He is, taking care of something" He looked down at his shoes. Lara frowned and glanced over his shoulder. She saw Alex walking towards them. He wiped his sleeve across his mouth. Lara's eyes widened.  
"He didn't!" She asked. John nodded his head.  
Alex came up to them.  
"He won't be bumping into any more people – so, you wanted to talk" Alex raised his eyebrows. Lara nodded silently.  
"Where?" asked John. Lara frowned with deep concentration, her brow furrowed so that it hurt her head and she chewed her top lip lightly. She lifted her head to look at the men, her eyelids fluttered softly against the rain. "I know a place"  
Alex smirked "Lets go then"  
John helped Lara to her feet "You okay?" He asked.  
"I banged my head, I didn't ran over or chucked from a seven story building, don't worry, I'm fine!" she turned around and rolled her eyes teasingly at Alex who, in turn, laughed silently.  
Lara took a deep breath. This was it. She was going to tell them. She was going to tell someone, after eleven months, someone would know. Someone would know why she had a heartbeat even though … Even though she was, _un-dead_.  
She led them down streets. Thin streets, wide streets, dry streets and wet streets. She led them down shortcuts and through alleyways. Busy shortcuts, deserted shortcuts, empty alleyways and bustling ones. She manoeuvred them through crowds. Loud crowds, quiet crowds, chatty crowds and bleak ones.  
On the corner of a wet, dimly lit, cobbled street Lara stopped. She stood beside a café called Eripma`v  
"Don't say anything and just follow me" She eyed her companions and walked in. There were four customers sat on bar stools drinking coffee. An overweight, middle-aged balding man was stood drying dishes behind the counter. Lara ignored them all and walked over to a large door which she pushed open to reveal a comfortable room with three tables and four chairs to each. Lara was greeting a handsome French man at the counter. She beckoned them over.  
"Alex, John, this is my good friend Louis, this is his _vampire-friendly_ restaurant and he'll be serving us this afternoon" she smiled. Before they could protest, Lara led them to a table in the corner. They sat down beside each other, across from Lara and watched her take off her jacket and boots. She subconsciously tucked her soaked feet under her.  
"Before I start, drinks anyone?" she asked. Both men nodded silently  
"Louis! Can we please order?" she called out  
"Of course!" he replied "What will you gentlemen be having?"  
"A positive please" John replied glancing up as Loui took his order.  
"B negative" Alex said.  
"And you my friend?" He smiled down at Lara  
"White coffee with three sugars please" She grinned as Loui walked away unfazed and burst out laughing at the expression on Alex and John's faces.  
"I will explain, when I was, um" she hesitated "Eighteen my family was attacked. I lived with my aunt, uncle, older sister, younger brother and twin cousins who were four days younger than I was. I was sat in my room one day when I heard my aunt scream. I raced downstairs as the screaming stopped, cut short. They were all lying on the floor, dead, and the blood. There was more blood than I could have imagined. There was a woman, a monster, crouched over them. She looked at me. When I saw them eyes, looking at me, they were black, full of hate, I knew what she was; I knew I was going to die.  
I remember running through the house, trying to catch my breath, trying to escape. The worst part was knowing, knowing that I was her _**prey **_and that this was a game to her. Of course, she caught up with me. She laughed at my feeble attempts to get away, resist her and before I knew it, she bit me. There was so much pain it was unbearable. I could _**feel**_ the blood draining out of me. Then…then my little brother somehow came up behind that, monster and, smacked her over the head with a fire extinguisher. I felt her blood drip onto my face, in my hair, in my mouth. She turned on my brother then and attacked him. I ran as fast as I could, to get out of there, but I can still hear him screaming. I ran out into the street and didn't stop. I knew what I was. Rather I thought I knew. Something went terribly wrong" Lara stopped to brush the tears from her cheeks. John and Alex looked at her with horror and pity.  
"What happened" Alex whispered  
"Well I" Lara sighed "I don't think she drained me completely. I realised that, I was, still," she paused "Well, I am half human and half, vampire"


	2. I still have a coffee addiction

So what human, qualities, do you have? John muttered. Neither man had spoken in minutes; neither man could look her in the eye. Well at night I sleep in a bed rather than a bath, I eat food and drink, coffee mainly, it takes me longer to heal than a vampire but shorter than a human and, as you know, I have a heartbeat. I am a unique creation, lonely, but unique Lara stared at her shoes. A single tear dripped from the tip of her nose. Here is your orders my friends, enjoy! Louis interrupted them. Handing them their orders and Lara a tissue. She looked up at him with surprise and her good friend winked. Alex and John thanked him and sipped their drinks, grateful for something to do. Lara drank her coffee, savouring the taste, fully aware she was being closely observed. I still have a coffee addiction! she smiled weakly food and drink doesn t taste the same, it s kind of bland, like dry muesli and blood is like a triple chocolate fudge cake with four flavours of ice cream and chocolate, strawberry and syrup sauces with whipped cream and sprinkles! Lara dreamily thought of her ideal pudding. She glanced across the table at John who, like her, was imagining pudding. Alex however looked at her with an amused expression They didn t have chocolate cake when I was human, or whipped cream, he said. John abruptly awoke from his daydream You never had chocolate cake! he exclaimed Chocolate cake was created by the Aztecs about 3100 years ago She stared at Alex who was looking bemused. So um, after realising that what did you do? John asked. The strange girl in front of him surprised him; she craved company but was completely independent. Well people avoided me, they sensed that strange aura I give off and I avoid other vampires they don t take too kindly to a half breed. You two were different, when you realised what I was more what I wasn t you didn t try to kill me. Nobody else knows about me. Not even Louis. He just knows I am strange but that s it. At first, the Vampire Orphanage captured me. And when I say captured I mean captured, with cages and everything. It s an orphanage for child vampires but they tried to make me talk about what had happened. They lock you up in a vampire resistant cell. Kind of like what they do with wild horses. The vampire children are lifeless and broken. They cry out for help without making a sound. The head vampire made me try to talk to others, tried to make me fit in with their routine and rules. I am definitely not rules person, or a vampire person. I hated it there; it was like, a prison. Therefore, I escaped and broke out. I came to London to see Louis. He knew my Great Great uncle who apparently was a vampire. He was dead, but Louis took pity on me and gave me a job. Lara hugged her knees tightly to her chest. Alex noticed her hands shaking. You don t have to tell us anymore if you don t want to he said softly. Lara shut her eyes. I have to, if I don t now, I never will be able to. I haven t spoken to anybody in eleven months she whispered, I come from Scotland a small town called Auchenblae. I miss my home dreadfully. It was always raining... That s why you looked so happy, you miss the rain as well said John. Lara nodded slowly in agreement. She tucked her wet hair behind her ears. I haven t spoken to anyone accept Loui since I escaped the Vampire Orphanage seven months ago. I became, what I am, as you know, eleven months ago , That makes you Nineteen then, said John, doing the math mentally Um, yeah said Lara Nineteen Alex frowned, tipping his head to the side, but said nothing. I m going to the bathroom said Lara quietly as she rose from the chair, her elbow cricked as she lifted herself up. She padded softly to the bathroom leaving wet footprints as a trail. The men sat in silence, processing the information. Do you believe her? asked Alex taking a sip from his drink, fangs outstretched. B negative was usually his favourite type of blood but now it was tasteless. Are you always this suspicious Alex? Couldn t you see how painful that was for her? She is totally telling the truth! John snapped, frowning, Okay, okay calm down, I only asked your opinion, I wasn t accusing her of lying! What do you think we should do? Alex smoothed down his shirt and lightly flicked the strands of hair out of his eyes. What do you mean? John frowned, what was he getting at?  
Well come on man, she is obviously crying out for help, our help! Alex exclaimed Alex. Are you feeling okay? You are never generous unless you benefit from it; you can hardly be described as kind or caring. If I had to put money on it, you would be out that door quicker than I could say silver and fire John was baffled at his usually cynical and sarcastic friend. He looked at him side ways. Shut up! Alex hissed, running his tongue across his bottom lip, John began to say something I said shut up, Alex snapped. In the bathroom, Lara was splashing cold water on her face. She sighed and looked at herself hard in the mirror. She watched tears brim on the edge of her eyelashes. She blinked and gazed at a single tear overspill and drip down her face. Past her freckles and brushing against her skin. Until its salty contents seeped past her chin. What are you doing? she asked herself They will be gone when you go back out there, you know that? She sighed again and dried the tear away. Taking another deep breath, she walked to the door and pulled it open. Alex and John were still sat talking quietly. Holy crap! She breathed. She walked over to them quietly. You re still here, she said taking a seat. Are we really? Alex sighed sarcastically Alex Growled John, he was quiet but menacing. It s fine, it was a stupid statement Lara sighed Alex sat soundless watching Lara. People usually avoided him; they didn t like his attitude, or him. Lara didn t seem to mind, she interested him. He usually intimidated people she didn t need intimidating. He hated it when John was right.  
Where are you sleeping tonight? John leaned forwards frowning. Lara noted two lines that appeared in between his eyebrows. Well, honestly, anywhere, hostels, doorways, the train station. Sometimes, sometimes I just don t sleep Are you crazy? John screwed his face up in disbelief Yeah, I mean, a vamp needs to sleep said Alex, surprising Lara, John and himself. Alex leaned forwards and set his empty glass on the table. I know vampires need to sleep, but well, I m only half vampire Lara replied scraping the hair back from her face. So? snorted Alex. She rose her eyebrows at him So, I have a different metabolism for sleep She took a sip of her coffee. John tipped his head to the side so his hair fell across his face. How long have you ever gone without sleep? he asked, watching her reaction. Lara licked her dry lips. Her eyes darted back and forth to each vampire. The longest I have ever gone without sleep was for ninety-eight hours She cringed at the look of shock on John and Alex s faces. Four days? exclaimed John When? asked Alex. He could barely go eighteen hours. Right after it happened, Lara, whispered. Her voice was ragged and she bit her fingernails. She covered her face with her hands in shame.  
She could feel her hot shaky breath on her sweaty palms. She could see a pink orange tinge through her fingertips. She then felt a hand on her knee. Lara let her hands fall to her lap, revealing Alex kneeling in front of her. Tonight you re staying with us at our hotel, he said softly staring into her eyes. I can t, I can t burden you with me. I just wanted to talk I didn t mean it as a charity plead. I mean I m a freak Lara rose in a panic. Alex cupped her chin gently. Lara stood there in shock; she stared, transfixed at his face as a moth to a light. She hadn t been in contact with other people in months. His touch was soft, his finger tips rough. Lara listen to me, I am nearly four hundred years older than you are. You re coming with us He voice was commanding, with more force.  
When Lara had hid her face in her hands, it made Alex realize how alone and scared she must be. In addition, how brave. He was looked after the first four years of his vampire life. John is still being looked after by him. Lara had no one. When he got up and walked over to her he saw she needed someone to take care of her and he saw that he and John were that someone John saw her freeze and drop her hands when Alex placed his hand on her knee. He saw the expression on her face it was full of shock. In another situation he would have laughed. But right now, he wanted to cry. She needed a place to stay. Alex had invited her to stay with them. John saw how scared she was when Alex lifted her chin. He knew Alex was a very confidential vampire. John was his only true friend. Thank you She breathed. Her breath smelt of coffee and chocolate.  
John smiled at his friends back. Alex had money but no one to care for, look after or protect. Alex had looked after him since he turned into a vampire ninety-four years ago. They were best friends. He knew him like a brother. I ll have a car pick us up He grinned. Lara sat down, as did Alex. She drank the rest of her coffee and began to nibble her nails. The nail varnish chipped. She frowned at herself, she knew she should act better, be more, normal. But what was the use, she would never be normal, or anywhere near.  
John dialled the number of his car and requested a pick up whilst Alex phoned his hotel and asked for a three bed roomed suit. Of course I want en suit bathrooms. Do you have any idea who I am? I am Alex Matthews! Yes. Yes. No I m Alex Matthews the Clown Of course I am the millionaire! He rolled his eyes at Lara who was watching him intently. Is he famous? she whispered to John. He had hung up the phone and was enjoying Alex s public display. Yes. Sort of. He does a lot of charity. Actually he is a billionaire but he never admits it! He glanced at his friend who was now threatening to sue. How is he so rich? Lara was astonished, she knew he was wealthy but not to this stretch of the imagination. Well, 391 years of saving money, he doesn t have to pay for food or drink or bedroom furniture, hair cuts etc. So it s quite easy after that. John grinned. A honk of a cars horn alerted them to the presence of their car. John nudged Alex who was about to hang up. Lara realised she was sick to the stomach.  
She had butterflies. More like Killer wasps She whispered and laughed sadly. John frowned. Just something my big sister used to say She whispered. They got up and Lara thanked Loui for the drinks. Thank you so much friend. I ll be back soon. Say hi to Terry and Molly for me She embraced him with a hug and followed John shyly. Who are Terry and Molly? said a silky voice in her ear. Lara jumped. Alex had his hand on her shoulder and was walking down the thin passage way You are very, nosey, it s his wife and son, she whispered back. They passed the four customers, still drinking coffee and the waiter. Outside the front door, a black car was waiting for them as promised. A tall dark man with darker sunglasses on was waiting with the car door open. Your car sir He grunted It s not sunny, Lara said, dumbfounded. The man ignored her. Alex looked at John with the same look of bewilderment he had. Lara smiled shyly at them. She thought that because they knew her secret it might be difficult to be around them. If anything, it was easier.  
She slid along the black leather. She looked out the window and wondered what was going to happen next. Alex got in next to her and John sat opposite. So where are we going? she asked Alex. Who was staring out the window. Well, I tried to get us into a Hilton Hotel, but they were fully booked so we will have to settle for the Ritz He sighed Settle for the Ritz? She looked at John who nodded and grinned Holy crap! she silently exclaimed. John lent back and spoke to the driver. Lara rolled down the window, let the wind blow through her hair, and whirl around her face. She watched the shop windows flash by. The last time she had been in London had been as a tag along with her Uncle on a business trip. Lara thought quietly. She had stowed away in the back seat of the car, with her uncle ignorant to her presence. Now she was a lady of leisure. We will be in the car for about two hours, congestion is terrible around half four a deep voice boomed through speakers. Lara sat back in her seat. I might get some sleep She yawned. John and Alex who where sat had started talking about internal affairs and barely heard her. She curled into the corner and watched the sky go by slowly.  
About an hour later when John went to ask Lara her opinion on something, he saw that she was asleep and snoring lightly. He tipped his head sideways and pointed at her. Alex frowned and looked down at her. He smiled. He hadn t seen anyone sleep in around two hundred and fifty years. It was strangely peaceful. Her damp hair had fallen across her face. Alex reached across and brushed it back with his fingertips. She stirred slightly but resumed a deep sleep. What are we going to do? John glanced at his friend and then looked out the window.  
The only thing we can do Replied Alex take care of her, I m still, technically taking care of you ninety four years later Hey, that s different and you know it! But I get where you re coming from He said defensively.  
Approaching Hotel in five hundred yards Boomed the loud voice again. Lara sat bolt right up in her seat.  
What! She yelled. Alex and John burst out in a fit of sniggers and she became aware of her surroundings. It s not funny! she protested quietly, blushing salmon pink. She looked out of the window as the Ritz drew closer into view. It was very grand. She felt self-conscious and highly underdressed. Alex would be fine he was already in a suit; John made her feel more re-assured in jeans and sweater. None the less. Alex got out and left the car. John winked at Lara. The car then drove round the back of the hotel where Lara and John used their Vampirism abilities to leap to the third floor and cling onto the window ledge. Alex opened the window and smirked down at them. You got up here fast he said in surprise Yeah well we wouldn t want London s most eligible bachelor to have to wait now would we? John replied with an eyebrow raised. Alex and John walked towards the lift but Lara held back.  
What s wrong? asked Alex frowning. Lara flushed a deep red and cringed.  
I, kind of have a fear, of lifts She whispered.  
What are you scared of? teased John.  
Well um, to be trapped inside a tin box, held up by a couple of wires. That, if they snap, takes you to a fiery inferno and certain death! Lara was struggling not to stamp her foot in frustration. The real reason was, a lot more terrifying.  
Okay, okay so we take the stairs, makes no difference, we re vampires okay? soothed John attempting to right his wrong. Lara nodded slowly. They about turned and headed towards the stairs. Lara tiptoed up the steps inside her trainers. She tread carefully on the deep red and gold carpets. They walked up three floors and walked down the hallway.  
Alex stopped out side the first door We have the whole of the sixth floor! The pent house non-the-less! You have a superior queen bedroom He said handing her the key. Lara s eyes lit up as she took the key and unlocked the door. She swung it open and the small group walked inside. Lara gasped with pleasure as she looked around her. It s amazing she breathed. Alex looked at her with an expression of amusement.  
If you go through that door, it s my room, and through that door its John s room. Obviously we ll be in the bath tubs. He said Sure she said lightly. You can go and get food we are going hunting said John Hunting? echoed Lara, she had stopped dead for a few seconds. John looked at Alex who looked back.  
Lara do you have a problem with hunting? asked Alex.  
No, no , its just I ve never heard it called that before! she smiled pleasantly. Now I think I am going for a bath! Oh, okay, see you later called out John as she wandered bare foot into the bathroom.  
Yeah bye said Alex The truth was Lara did have a problem with hunting, a big problem. She had never went hunting. She was curious on how to. She took a deep breath and changed into a baggy jumper. She was going to follow them. She could have went up to them, but they might get mad. Hunting was a very private thing between Vampires. Lara knew this much so she padded softly over to the window and glanced at the setting sun. 


End file.
